What if?
by BigMamaMagpie
Summary: What if Sidorio got a letter that changed his life to ever? I'm no good at summarys! * Spoliers  for Empire of Night inside !* -Discontinued for awhile-
1. The Letter

What if ?

*WARNING DO NOT READ IF NOT READ BLACK HEART!*

Sidorio walked down the cold coridors of Sanctuary. He had walked past the hall of ribbions and had made his way to his room. He opened the door and walked in cloesing the door behind him. He looked around the average looking room, it had one arm chair , a book self , a small bed side table and a singer bed. " I've lost everything ..." said Sidorio. His heart felt like is had been crushed and stepped one. The one chance of having a family was gone. The love of his life was going away .. No . Thought Sidoiro , not the love of my life just a donner . He sat down on his bed and thought about the witch that had did the spell in the first place. When he had first heard of the news of his childs death he had cursed the witch for failing at making his a child. He layed down on the bed and overed his face with his arm , rubbing his eyes. Sidorio felt as if he wanted to cry for this lost child but no tears seemed to fall. " DAMN WITCH" Sidorio shouted and banged his hand on the bed side table something seemed to fall onto the floor. As he looked ,he saw that it was a letter . It said Sidoiro is curvey lettering . He picked up the letter and opened it and started to read...

Dear Sidorio

I know that you care deeply for me and these past nine mouths have showed me how much you care...

As Sidoiro read he notice that the letter was from Sally his ex-donner and lover , he was just about to rip up the letter when he notice an somthing that Sally wrote and skipped some of the letter to read it

... Sidorio please do not blame the Captin or Mosh Zu for what I'm about to tell you . I didn't miscarry your child, in fact I didn't have one child but two , twins Grace and Conner. I was planing on taking them with myself and Dexter but since they are both half Vampire and Immortal myself and Dexter thought it would be best for you to raise them and it wouldn't be fair to them if they didn't know their real father. Dexter and I will start are own family without Conner and Grace. I hope you can forgive me and I hope that the twins in time will too . I wish you a happy life with your childen.

from yours

Sally

Sidorio's face was a pale white , he breathing got more heavy and his eyes started to fill with fire. " My..my children are alive " Sidoiro then repeted him self again " MY CHILDREN ARE ALIVE! . " He then dropped the letter then started to run braking down the door in anger. Running down the hall of ribbions , his thoughts only on one thing , this childen Grace and Conner. As he ran he suddenly saw Lorcan , he seemed to be looking for somthing or someine. " FUREY!" he boomed , Lorcan jumpped at the sound of his voise and turned around to look at him " Sidorio! H..have you seen Sally ? i .. I can't seem to.." Lorcan could see that Sidorios eyes were filled with red flames. " Sally's gone ... she left with Dexter" Sidoiro seemed to spit out the words . " Oh ... it ..it's just she letf something ...important" Lorcan face was full of worry not just for Sally but for his own safety with Sidorio."Where are my childern Furey?"Lorcan was silent , he just looked dead at Sidorio his face more white then ever. "Where . are . my. CHILDREN?" Lorcan started at Sidorio not daring to take his eyes of him 


	2. Danger with Sidorio

'' I'll ask again Midshipman Furey . Where are they? ''Bareing his two gold fangs,Sidorio was starting to get impatient. He looked down at Lorcan , He never really like the Furey boy , he always saw Lorcan as a weak vampirate . Lorcan looked up at the wall of muscle that was Sidorio and took a deep breath.  
>'' Lieutenant.. I know you must be mad beyond all matters right now and I know that us lying you has made it worse but please don't take your anger out on Sally or your children..''<p>Sidorio raised an eyesbrow. '' I would never harm my own children ''He said in carm and kinda of sad tone. Lorcan looked at him confused a little. " And as for Sally..." He face was not longer filled with anger but with sorrow. '' She left a letter for me explaining everything, that she wanted to leave Grace and Conner with me to care for them" Lorcan was supried by Sidorios carmness in this situation normal Sidoiro would have charged in and ask qustion later. As Lorcan looked at him the hunger seemed to fade from his eyes and Lorcan was left with the saddest looking looking person he had ever seen. He had tryed to give a great gift to the woman he loved and she had regected that gift or gifts for another man. Sidoiro now lost in his own thoughts , I don't deserve them , they should'nt be raised by a monster like me ...thought out of his thoughts Sidorio looked at Lorcan who seemed to be in his own thought as well. '' Come with me " Lorcan said and swiftly turned around " We both need to speak with Mosh Zu'' Sidorio blinked and watch as Lorcan walled down the corridor to the guru's room , Sidoiro stood for a moment before flowing the raven hair boy. None of them spoke as Lorcan lead Sidorio to the guru's meditation room. When they both arrived at the door , Lorcan knocked at the door . A voise came from inside the room and called them in .<p>

'' This better not be a tick '' warn Sidorio as he and Lorcan walk in the room. As they both walked in the room Sidorio saw Mosh Zu and the Captin. Sidorio frowned. Lorcan looked to Mosh Zu and he nodded for him to go. Lorcan was confussed but noded back and left the room. '' I want to speak with you guru'' Sidorio said in a high tone, he never bothered to call Mosh Zu by his name. '' Yes , I know . " Mosh Zu noted and noded looking at Sidoiro. '' You know that Sally has left with Dexter don't you ? " Sidorio asked , Looking towards the Captin , his Captin. Mosh Zu noded again and walked towards Sidorio. He didn;t know what to expect , where they both going to keep his from his children ? Or where they going to kick him off The Notucral. As the qustions raced though his head his suddenly he heard a whisper '' Do not worry about they twins they are safe. '' The Captins whisper seemed to eco through his head and he saw that now Mosh Zu was not longer by the Captin but now right in front of him. Sidorio looked down at him , Mosh Zu was half the sized of Sidorio but still smiled and looked at him '' I am sorry for what you have gone though, I know that you ment well as did Sally '' mentioning Sally's name seemed to make Sidorio's heart sink. Mosh Zu notest this. '' If i had know what Sally was planing we would have never have lyed to you . We did this on good intentions yo umust under stand that '' Sidorio seemed to give a slite nodded and waited folr the Guru to finish what he was saying. " Since now Conner and Grace have no mother to look after them , we have no choice but to give them to you '' Sidorio was taken back , he didn't really think they would give his children to him let alone raise them. Sidorio smiled ish to and in doing so you will have to remain here in Sactuary until they are both old enough to go back with you on The Noctunal.'' Sidorio noded at him. If Mosh Zu didn't know any better . they seemed to be tears in his eyes.

''Thank you '' Sidorio said and looked towards his Captin. '' Your donner will stop here with you while you look after Conner and Grace " Before Sidorio could speak , crys seem to come from the coner of the room which made Sidorio jump, not many things scared Sidorio. Mosh Zu walked across to the coner of the room and turned to what seemed to be a crib. As Sidorio watch Mosh Zu seemed to pick up somthing , as he turned around Sidorio's eyes went wide. He was holding two crying babies both wrapped in white cotten was lost for words , all he could do was stare at the two angles that were in front of him. Mosh Zu walked over to Sidorio and smiled up and him . '' As you already know you have a son, Conner and a daughter Grace. '' Both babies were still crying and Mosh Zu lifted then both to Sidorio. He gently place both Conner and Grace in his arms , he looked like small dolls in his big smiled down at them , his suddenly felt a warm feeling spead to though out his body into his heart. He slowly rocked both twins in his arms and to his amazment they both started to carm down. Grace seemed to coo up at him while Conner felt to self. ''My children" he said in a soft tone . Mosh Zu looked to the Captin and noded. '' Since you will not be traveling with us for some time , Midshipman Furey will take your place as Lieutenant. '' All Sidorio could do was smile , he turned to the Captin and noded. '' That will be just fine Captin, '' he looked down once one at his babies , his childeren and said '' Yes that will be just fine'' 


	3. 5 years later

Sidorio walked along the corridors of the Nocternal passing the donors door. It had been nearly 5 years since he had walked the ships floors. A smile couldn't help but cross his lips as he thought of sailing once again on the open .As se walked she saw a for miller face and smiled  
>"DARCY!" He's voice echoed and walked over to the black haired woman. Darcy was the ships figurehead. Figure by day, figure of fun by night. He remembered her always saying this to new comers on the ship. She seemed to jump as the booming voise calling her name. Darcy spun round, her short black hair covering part of her face. She pushed her hair back behind her ears and looked up at the tall figure and gave a small smile<br>"Sidorio!" Her voise was soft and smove.  
>"Why what a surprise it is to see you here! It's been along time" Sidorio nodded and embraced Darcy in a hug. Darcy a bit awkward patted his back and smiled.<br>"It's so good to see old friend'' said Sidorio and let go of Darcy. Darcy looked the same as Sidorio remembered, wearing a flapper dress and always wearing too much make up for Sidorio's liking.  
>"I'm here to see the Captain" Sidorio's eyes seemed to bore in to Darcy's.<br>"Oh I see," Darcy looked around and smiled.  
>"Where are Conner and Grace?" She smiled at the thought of seeing the two once babies now little children.<br>"They are back at Sanctuary, I'm here to see the Captain" Darcy frowned at this; she was looking forward to seeing them. Oh well she thought.  
>"I better go before I'm late" She walked past Darcy, down the to the Captain's room.<br>"See you later" Darcy said as she begins to walk up in to the deck. He nodded and looked towards the door and knocked on the door.  
>"Enter" came a whisper for the inside of the room. Sidorio opened the door and walked into a dark room, only lift by one candle light. Sidorio looked around the room; all he could make out was a small table and two chairs.<br>"Please sit Sidorio" The whisper was still the same, not louder no softer. Sidorio talked towards the table and sat down. It was like seeing a bear still on a small dolls chair.  
>"Captain " Sidorio said as he watched the masked figure come out of the shadows from the corner of the room. He seemed to stare at Sidorio even through their were no eyes to stare at.<br>"You and the twins are well I see" The Captain did not sit only walk over to the table and look down at the big mess known as Sidorio.  
>"Yes, we are well. Grace is very smart for her age and Conner is becoming a great little fight. "Sidorio couldn't help but be proud of his children. The Captain walked over to the closed window and faced away for Sidorio.<br>"Yes, they are both very skilled. You wish for them to come abroad the ship correct?"  
>Sidorio nodded and stood up.<br>"I think it would be better or those to get out and move around, better then staying copped up in Sanctuary." He looked to the Captain awaiting an answer.  
>The captain didn't say anything. After a few moments the Captain turned around and faced Sidorio once again.<br>"Yes, I will agree with you Sidorio but I'm afraid this means Conner and Grace will need to be looked after most of the time. Children their age like to wonder. "  
>Sidorio nodded as he waited for him to continue.<br>"This means they will be allowed to go out during the day with the donors but at night they will need to be locked in their rooms for them to be safe. Sidorio thought about what the Captain's words and thought of Conner and Grace.  
>"Yes, that will be fine Captain. If that is all I shall make my way back to Sanctuary to get my things and tell the twins."<br>The Captain nodded. Sidorio also nodded and made his to the door and walked of the Captain's chamber.  
>"Yes, Conner and Grace will be a great addition to The Nocturne"<p> 


	4. Talk with the Captain

5 years have past since Sally and Dexter had left the vampirate ship The Nocturne, Sally leaving her half children with their blood father Sidorio. Conner and Grace now of nearly 5 years of age now live in Sanctuary with Sidorio, Mosh Zu giving lessons to twins Conner and Grace being their teacher. As Sidorio stayed in Sanctuary to raise his children, he met a young vampire called Johnny Desperado who soon came to be friends with Sidorio. He also became close with the twins looking after them and baby sitting them when the bald headed vampirate needed time to his self. Ever since both the twins where little , Grace had always been interested in knowing about people and what her father called " their past life's " before coming to Sactuary,alway waited to know how people ticked. She already knows her father's story of Rome and Johnny often told her parts of his life when he liked in Mexico. Conner on the other was more interested in his fathers fighting stories about how he had been a great warrior in Rome and training every with swards to before a warrior like his father.

Sanctuary  
>"DADDY! DADDY" Grace's faced beamed as she ran down the lighted halls of Sanctuary. Sidorio turned and smiled , seeing his young daughter running towards him. Also running beside Grace was his son Conner, Taller then Grace only by a little smiled both stopping, looking up at their tall father.<br>"What is it my children?" he boomed picking them both up, one in each hand placing them on each gold and black plated shoulder armour.  
>"Mosh Zu said, said that the vampirate captain is coming!" A grin spread on Conner's face as she spoke to his father. Conner had always looked up to his father as a brave hero.<br>"Is it true" Grace asked. She out of both herself and Conner mostly wanted to meet the masked Captain or that was what she had been told. Her father sometimes told her of the times he spent on The Nocturnal and told her of the vampirate that were on their, like Lorcan Furey or the pretty Ships figure head Darcy Flotsam but her mostly love the tales of the Captain. Sidorio smiled, showing his gold fangs and nodded.  
>"Yes, it is true my darlings, I'm on my ways to meet him"<br>Both grace and Conner gasped with excitement and held on to him tightly to stop them from falling. Sidorio seemed to give a sad sigh as he bent down to put down Grace and Conner. As they both jumped down smiling up at their father, he looked down and gave a small smile.  
>"I'm sorry, I know you are both looking forward to meeting him, but ..." Grace and Conner's faces went from smiles to frowns, they know what the 'but' meant, and it meant they were not going.<br>"It's not fair" shouted grace her small voice seemed louder then normal. Conner pouted but didn't say anything, he know that his dads word was Final.  
>"Now! Don't raise your voice to me young lady! Sidorio boomed." Johnny's going to be looking after you, and you NOT to wonder out of his sight!" Grace sat on the floor and folded her arms mopping, her eyes looking down. When ever Grace was told that she couldn't do or go somewhere she always acted the same. Conner knew better then Grace, He did everything his dad told him to do, as he once said to him in private he was the behaved one. Grace behaved most of the time but would wonder off and get Sidorio worried, which is why he made her stay in her room most of the time.<br>Sidorio sighed and picked up Conner and Grace, Grace still as Sidorio made his way to the Rec room to meet Johnny.  
>Johnny was sitting in the rec room having a game on one on one chest with him self wearing his white gown and cowboy hat. He smiled as he looked up noticing Sidorio enter the room.<p>

"Hey there Sidorio" She said standing up, going to great his friend and the twins. As he walked over he noticed that both Grace and Conner where not happy. Sidorio placed Conner and Grace on the floor in the rec room, Conner looked up at Johnny and gave a small smile and ran over to play with some toys that were left into eh room. Grace on the other hand just sat there not even bothering to say hello her cowboy friends. She really liked Johnny but she wouldn't dare talk until her, Conner and Johnny were alone.  
>"I see the twins are happy about you going to see the Captain," he said rising an eye brow looking down at Grace, who just looked away from him. Sidorio sighed and rubbed his head " Conner seems alright but " He lean in and whispered to Johnny " Grace is a big grump so you better leave her alone for a bit , just until she cools off" Johnny nodded and Sidorio turned " I better go before I'm late , bye Conner and Bye Grace. " Conner waved good bye but Grace just turned away from him.<br>Sidorio frowned and turned walking down the walls. Johnny walked over and shut the door and picked up Grace " Hey there little lady " she said with a smile. Grace frowned and looked at Johnny "I wanted to go too" Grace said tears forming in her eyes. Johnny walked over and sat on the sofa that was into his middle of the room and looked at Conner who seemed to be happily playing with some toys.  
>"Hey, no tears, he pulled out a red and white dotted hanky wiping her tears. She smiled at Johnny. "See better already. Now I know you wanted to meet the Captain and so did Conner, but you must remember your dad has not been the Captain and his friends in years, she maybe he just wants so alone time ok? "Grace thought about Johnny's words and so did Conner as he looked up from the toys and smiled. Grace nodded and smiled hugged Johnny. He smiled back and placed her down so that she could join Conner to play with the toys. As she watched them Johnny thought what lay ahead for the twins, a frown crossed his face for little did they know why Sidorio had really gone to see the Captain.<p> 


	5. Stepson and chlidren

* DO NOT READ IF NOT READ BLACK HEART!*

Grace giggled and smiled at Johnny "  
>I love playing poker with you smiled back abd noded as he layed out his cards showing them to her. "look's like you guys win again" he smiled and started to Suffled the card's to start a new game. Both Conner and Grace watch Johnny amazed as he did small tricks with the cards. ''wow" Conner gasped as Johnny cut the deck in two and started to give out the cards to them. The cards were old and very well used. Johnny had told them that the cards were given to him by his papa when he was just a boy and ever since only use his pacts of cards to play anything. Johnny also told them that he always won ad never lost, but when it came to Conner and Grace he would let then win every now and before they all started new game, the door to the rec room creeked open. Allof them looked towards the Door, Conner smiled and Jumped from the chair he was sitting on. "Dad!" smiled Conner as he ran towards him. Sidorio smiled and Looked down at Conner, picking him and cuddled him. Grace turned away still upset about her father not tatting her to see the Vampirates captain. she dropped playing cards on the table and crossed her arms. "How was the meeting? "asked Johnny as he stood up to greet Sidorio. "It went well, very well" He noded towards Johnny, a kinda sad looks in his eyes. ''oh... I'm glad to hear that," he said bowing his head to look at Conner. Conner smiled unsure about what was going on. "Grace is still mad at you dad" Conner whispered in to his ear, Sidorio smiled at Conner and placed him down on to the ground. "she won't be for much longer" he said with a grin on his tale. As Sidorio walked over to Grace, she jumped down from the table was about to run away from him, when he just caught her. Sidorio pitied up Grace and made it so she was facing him. He signalled for Johnny to leave and he noded, tipping his brown old fashioned cowboy hat. "see you later little man" Johnny said as he ruffeled Conner hair as he opened the door and walked out. Durung this Grace was trying to ruggle out of Sidorio's grip just before she could get away Sidorio sat down on a chair and placed her on his lap ." Stop it grace ! I need to speak with you both ." Conner walked over to Sidorio and climbed on to his lap aswell. Grace made a groen like nose as Sidorio tryed to talk. " ''Now I know that you both like it here in Sancuary ," Sidorio begain as Conner listened to him , Grace still in a grump but still listened as he went on. "The Capatin has agreed to let you both come abored The Nocturne. " Conner gasp in excitment and Grace turneed her head looking up at her dad, a smile now appared on her face. " Really ! " Grace said now standing up on her dad's lap, Conner did the same and cuddle him. Sidorio smiled and saw the glee in their faces. " Yes really , " He said and hugged him them both. Grace was so happy , she could finally meet the Vampirates Capatin in the flesh. SHe could meet the pretty figurehead Darcy and and most of all she could meet Lt. Lorcan Furey. Johhny will be so excited too ! SHe thought but then thinking suddenly moved back and look up at him. " But does that mean Johhny and Mosh Zu arn't coming with us? "<br>Sidorio noded and now Conner and Grace looked at him , they faces no longer filled with glee but with sadness. " But , but I want Johhny to come with us" said Conner , tears filling his eyes. Grace pulled on Sidorios sholder strap. " please as the Capatin to let Johhny come !" Grace begged but Sidorio just shook his head. "I'm sorry my children but Johhny needs to finish his training here before he can come on to the ship."  
>"No !" cryed Conner and Grace before they both burst into tears. "I''m sorry my darlings," Sidorio said bring them into a hug once more. " We leave for the ship tomorrow." <p>


End file.
